As Cavaleiras Douradas
by Rei-Ayanami-chan
Summary: Os mais malvados Cavaleiros de Ouro voltaram em buca de vingança, e eles não retornaram do inferno sós... quem são essas tais Cavaleiras Douradass? Descubra lendo a esste fic!


Autora: Shina de Cobra(Erika Pierlot)  
Anime: Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco(Saint Seiya)  
Genero: Ação e drama Titúlo: As Cavaleiras Douradas Mail:  
  
As Cavaleiras Douradas  
  
- O que foi, Saori?  
- Temo que os Cavaleiros de Ouro voltaram á vida, mas... mais maus, cruéis, procuram por vingança através da espada de Balmont!  
- Mas então...!? O que devemos fazer!  
- Nada... nada se tem a fazer, meu honrados cavaleiros! Mas.  
- Mas!? ... Sempre tem um mas, mas nunca é bom, espero que este seja!  
- Ah, é sim, Seiya! Posso sentir a salvação, mas não sei dizer ao certo oque é.  
- Como isso é possível?  
- Ora, Shun, ela é a réencarnação da Deusa Athena!  
- É, né! p'  
- Bem, mas eu sinto também que eles estão para o Oeste, nos Estados Unidos! E vocês irão para lá para conferir a salvação da humanidade, seja quem ou oque for... Ikki, Shina e Marin vão ficar. Então boa sorte meus queridos Cavaleiros! =  
- Sim!  
- Certo!  
  
Então Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga, Seiya e mais os Cavaleiros de Aço foram para os EUA no primeiro avião o quanto antes... depois de x horas de viagem (como nunca fiz esta viagem...) do Japão até os EUA, chegam lá no Aeroporto...  
  
- Ora, ora, se não são os bonitões Cavaleiros da Deusa Athena! ='= Harai Tetsuka - Mana... não se esqueça do porque de estarmos aqui! ... Hiruka Tetsuka - Você só pensa em homens!? Nós temos uma missão a cumprir, ou já se esqueçeu, heim mana!? ¬¬ Taia Iokino - Tá, tá, vamos lá, eles já devem saber OQUÊ se passa! Harai Tetsuka - Tem razão mesmo, mana! Aqua Marine - Isso aé mana! Arache Noie - Mas que eles são umas gracinha são! ='= Stear Nomoshi - Yeap, vamos nessa agora! Vamos até eles nos apresentar! Harai Tetsuka  
  
Então Harai vai até os Cavaleiros da Athena, mas... quem são essas garotas!?  
  
- Olá, vocês são os Cavaleiros da Deusa Athena, certo?  
- Sim, por quê?  
- Nós os vimos, e ficamos sabendo de tudo oque se passa e de vocês através da nossa óracula... da nossa sacerdotiza! ...do tal mau que voltou á Terra com sede de vingança e ódio... sou Hiruka Tetsuka, e esta gúria doida é a minha irmã... nem pareçe, não é mesmo? E esta aqui é a minha irmã mais velha: Harai Tetsuka. Como se chamão?  
- Eu me chamo Hyoga, prazer, e as outras?  
- Esta outra baixinha aqui de verde é a Arache Noie, esta de vermelho é a Ichiro Setio, e estas duas são Harka Tetsukacuidado com o estresse dela! e Stear Nomoshi... cuidado com a alegria dela e da minha mana mais velha: são contagiantes! ,'' E os seu amigos, como se chamam?  
- Este é o Seiya de Pégasus, o fiel escudeiro da Saori, este é o Shiryu de dragão e este é o Shun de andrômeda, então nos digam, mas oque vocês realmente são, a Saori não nos falou de vocês... nem de que teria alguém nos esperando!  
- Ah, é porque ela não sabia! == Bem, vamos que nós irémos treinar!  
- Ei, bonitinhos, vocês não são de falar não, é!? p Aqua Marine - É que nós somos os Cavaleiros de Aço... já ouviram falar?  
- Claro, claro, oh sim, aqules que sempre dão apoio aos Cavaleiros da Deusa Athena! == Arache Noie - Oh sim, além de belos são fortes! =  
- Ei vocês! Não exagerem! Devem estar deixando os garotos constrangidos! ¬¬ Ichiro Setio - Mana, tú tá é com inveja da gente por não ter um par! p'' Aqua Marine - Mas oquê!? Olha, suas... não provoquem, vocês sabem que perdem para mim desde que nasceram! ¬¬ Até eu sou a QUARTA mais forte!  
- Ahahaha, só a quarta, depois vem agente, antes de você as manas Stear Nomoshi, antes dela a mana Harka Tetsuka, antes dela a outra mana Cavaleira do Gelo, e EU antes ! Ahaha! Aqua Marine - Só em seus sonhos, queridinha! ¬¬ Só porque o teu elemento regente é a água, não quer dizer que ganhe do meu: o fogo! ¬¬ Ichiro Setio - Hum!? Mas do quê é que vocês estão falando!? Como assim ELEMENTOS REGENTES e CAVALEIRA DO GELO?  
- Ah, é oque vamos lhes explicar agora, meu caros! == Ichiro Setio - ... Hum, estranho!  
- Certo, certo, aqui estamos, no nosso transporte particular, vamos de avião!! Mana Harai, explique-os!  
- Understod! (Entendido!) == Bem, meus caros, é o seguinte, o mau que vem aé a Deusa Athena provavelmente já os disse, alguns Cavaleiros de Ouro, mas não são só eles! Eles trouxeram com sua raiva um cavaleiro chamado ILLUSION: um cavaleiro extremamente forte que mexe com as emoções e a cabeça de QUALQUER um que seja! Eu sei que vocês já derrotaram todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro, incluse o Touro.  
- M... Mas, como vocês sabem disso!? Nínguém estava lá além de nós, os Cavaleiro da Athena!  
- Exato, mas nós possuímos... uma VIDENTE... é a nossa SACERDOTISA... ela sabe de TUDO oque se passa ao redor do mundo, apesar de estarmos tracafíadas numa aldeia só de mulheres, as amazonas... Ichiro Setio - ... e como a Athena não sabe disso?  
- A Athena foi feita para somente detectar o mau na nossa superfície.  
- Ichiro, mas então?  
- Sim... eles estão bem mais fortes e poderosos do quê antes.  
- A cada 50 anos mudamos de sacerdotisa... nos atualisamos... e desde quando nascemos... soubemos que íriamos deixar a nossa aldeia... nossa aldeia cresceu muito desde então, é permitido a entrada de homens, com tanto que não nos desrrespeitem... nós desde que nascemos treinamos nossos espíritos para lutarem com a natureza e seus elementos... nem sempre a água ganha do fogo... ¬¬ COMO EU VIVO A TENTAR EXPLICAR PARA ESTA GÚRIA! ¬¬ ... hum, hum, bem, voltando ao assunto: Tudo depende do nível de energia espiritual de cada elemento, não do elemento em sí... somos as CAVALEIRAS DOURADAS... as Cavaleiras mais forte que podem existir, sem medo de esconder o rosto... vivemos desde a infância cercada de mulheres e poucos homens exatamente para isso... não nos preocupar em PERDER de vocês, mas sim em ganhar!  
- Nossa, incrível!  
- Sim, aqui estamos, na nossa casa e área de treinamento, longe da naturesa para não aingí-la... mas caso tal coisa aconteça, sempre nos desculpamos para com ela... entenderam a estória? Deixem que os nossos mordómos e empregadas irão retirar a bagagem de vocês... bem, também podem ligar para a Athena com conexão de som e vídeo! == Sempre quis conhecer a reencarnação da Deusa Athena! =  
- Certo, agradescemos! Seiya, é contigo fiu! p'  
- ... == Ichiro Setio  
  
Então Seiya liga para Saori e apresentá-lhe as Cavaleiras Douradas!  
  
- Saori!  
- Seiya? E então, descobriu algo?  
- Sim, algo estranho sobre umas tais de Cavaleiras Douradas, já ouviu falar nelas, Saori?  
- Não.  
- Oi! Me chamo Harai Tetsuka, como vai, Athena?  
- Bem, então, o que está havendo?  
- É que como você mesma disse Saori... o mau que vem aí são alguns Cavaleiros de Ouro, mas não são só eles! Eles trouxeram com sua raiva um cavaleiro chamado 'ILLUSION': um cavaleiro extremamente forte que mexe com as emoções e a cabeça de QUALQUER um que seja! Eu sei que vocês já derrotaram todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro, incluse o Touro... nós possuímos... uma VIDENTE... é a nossa SACERDOTISA... ela sabe de TUDO oque se passa ao redor do mundo, apesar de estarmos tracafíadas numa aldeia só de mulheres, as amazonas.  
- Uma vidente, como assim!? Isso é impossível, existir uma vidente que saiba tudo oque se passa ao redor domundo e da existência de qualquer mau, a não ser que ela tenha tido algum tipo de ligação com o cavaleiro ILUSION!  
- É, mas ela não nos diz nada, só que ela prevê nos sonhos... além do quê, nenhum homem resite a belesa dela!  
- Nenhum, hum... nenhum mesmo?  
- Sim, por isso ela fica confinada, e nenhum homem é permitido vê-la, mas dizem que a nossa sacerdotiza possui uma idade de 100 anos, e belesa dos 18 aos 20! Isso, somente aquelas poucas que tiveram a oportunidade de falar com ela, como eu.  
- Hum... essa sacerdotisa não me estranha.  
- Como assim, Athena?  
- Bem, Seiya, é provável que eu não seja a única que tenha ré-encarnado... pode ter tamém outros deuses que venham a ré-incarnar... tais como... Hades.  
- Grr... Hades, nem nos lembre, Saori!  
- Sim... neste caso, esta poderia ser... a lendária Deusa Afrodite... que possui uma belesa inestimável... há lendas de que o filho de Zeus, Herúles, também tenha ré-incarnado em alguém... mas cada Deus possuí uma determinada função, e cada Deus possui um ou mais cavaleiro protetor.  
- Entendo, certo, vamos prosseguir até onde estes cavaleiros se encontram, mas a nossa função é a de destruí-los! Mesmo que custe as nossas vidas... como amazônas, aprendemos desde pequeninas... que para se ter força, é necesário abrir mão de algo... por mais doloroso que seja.  
- ... entendo,certo então, boa sorte meus amáveis cavaleiros e também ás Cavaleiras Douradas!  
- Tchau.  
  
desligam o monitor  
  
- Então está certo, a viagem de vocês foi longa, descancem eenquanto nos preparamos para a batalha!  
- Esperem, não podemos deixar vocês irem sozinhas!  
- E quem disse que vamos sosinhas? UHuhu, bem, vamos somente treinar na nossa acadêmia, descancem bem.  
- Está bom então...  
  
E então Seiya e os outros cavaleiros protetores da paz e da Deusa Athena foram descançar e essas tais e novas cavaleiras, foram treinar... como será este guerreiro ILUSION!? Não percam o proxímo episodeo das CAVALEIRAS DOURADAS de Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco! 


End file.
